


Makeup

by DR4MATURGY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WIP, but eichi is so gay that it becomes romantic if you want, but honestly ill never finish it, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4MATURGY/pseuds/DR4MATURGY
Summary: Eichi asks Izumi for a favor.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Makeup

“Hey! Stop moving already, you’re making this harder than it already is!”

“I’m sorry Sena-kun, I can’t help it, it tickles!”

“There’s nothing I can do to change that, so you better bear with it and stay still, or I’ll leave you as you are.”

“No, please, I’ll be a good boy, so finish your job.” Eichi said, closing his eyes.

“If I knew how much of a pain it would be to just apply a simple makeup on you I would refused your request.” Izumi clicked his tongue in annoyment.

“I apologize for being such a nuisance, but there really was no one else who would agree to put on makeup for me.”

“That’s why you shouldn’t test with my patience” He said while continuing with his chore of apply makeup to Eichi’s face.

He accepted after a very insisting and annoying Eichi asked him to,

 _“Since my dear Wataru, who usually takes care of fine ’s stage makeup, has other stuff to do and will get just in time for the live and won’t be able to take care of it this time”_ That was his excuse for it (even if he’s pretty sure that’s just a big lie, and just want to bother Izumi).

He knew the blonde could be quite persistent so it didn’t took long to accept, just to get him off his neck fast.

“So, just a little more blush and… we’re done, get out Tenshouin.”

“Wow, how cold, you’re freezing the room Sena-kun. At least tell me if I look pretty.” Eichi said making his best attempt at putting on a cute expression, which indeed was pretty cute. No way Izumi would admit it to his face thought.

“Of course you look pretty, I made you look like that.”

“Haha, that ended up being more of a compliment to yourself than to me, but I’ll take it Sena-kun. Now if you excuse me, I have a live to attend to, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this, I won’t soon forget it.”

“Well, it wasn’t that big of a deal, but it’s appreciated coming from the almighty Emperor.”

“You know you don’t need to call me that, we’re just classmates, you and me.”

“I know. It was kind of a joke, but it’s always nice to know, Tenshouin.”

“Well, see you at class then!”

“Yeah, see you.”

And just for that moment, Izumi felt like Eichi wasn’t a ruthless killer and just a normal high schooler.

Maybe he could be both, after all.


End file.
